Highschool DXD: Weapon XI
by Xizors2
Summary: Kazuki is a boy who has been experimented on for virtually his entire life. After finally being rescued, he becomes the Queen of Serafall Leviathan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Third Person POV**

In a Grigori facility just outside Toronto a massive battle had just ended four figures of great power were the only survivors. There were bodies of humans and fallen angels alike strewn on the floor and the smell of blood lingered in the air. These four were used to the smell of death having been involved in some of the greatest wars in history. Yet nothing prepared them for the smell when they went inside.

Inside the facility the first main room there was a big hall kind of room and two piles of bodies that made the outside pale in comparison. On either side of the room there was at least 100 bodies piled up in various stages of decay. The pool of blood on the floor covered the entire floor with the walls coated in blood as well.

"This is disgusting" The lone female of the group said whilst pinching her nose. She had her hair done up in twin tails and was wearing a pink magical girl outfit.

"I agree just what has, Kokabiel been up to?" The man with Crimson hair said, he was wearing a grey and red ornate royal attire, completely contrasting the girl.

"Let's move on, then we will find out" The man to his right said he had green hair and sharp blue eyes. He was wearing an outfit similar to the first man, just with green accents in comparison to the red of the first man.

"Yeah, let's get this over with" The last man said he was wearing blue pyjamas that made it look as though he had just gotten out of bed, he also had dishevelled shoulder length blue hair, that further emphasized the lazy attitude.

* * *

As they walked into the next room they saw it was a corridor that split at the end with a door leading to the left and the right.

"Falbi, you and Ajuka-chan take the right door, Sirzechs-chan and I will take the left door."

"Okay Serafall." With this the two groups split up.

As Sirzechs and Serafall went into the room they saw a room bathed in blood, with a surgical table in the centre of the room. The table had heavy duty straps on it similar to the ones you see on lethal injection tables, when executing someone. In the corner of the room there was a very small cage that looked just big enough to house a dog.

"What is that in there?" Sirzechs asked, unsure Serafall went over to it wary in case it was dangerous.

"It's a child!" She said surprised. In the cage there was a small boy who looked no older than 12 years old. He too was bathed in blood and dressed only in some torn trousers and a single shoe.

As they opened the cage up they realised the boy was asleep and seemingly completely harmless, they lifted him out of the cage with Sirzechs holding him.

Then, Ajuka and Falbium walked back into the room, Ajuka was holding a file with the words Weapon XI written on the side.

"What did you find?" Serafall asked, "Just the folder, or was there more?"

"The room was an office it seemed to be for the head of the facility, they seem to be making a weapon in something called the Deadpool project." Ajuka said.

"The Deadpool Project?" Sirzechs said, he looked confused.

"I haven't read into the details but I think it has something to do with sacred gears."

"Then maybe this boy, is he Weapon XI?" Falbium asked.

"So are you saying all of the dead bodies in the hall were sacred gear users, and there gears were placed into this boy to turn him into a living weapon?" Serafall asked.

"It is possible if that is the case we made the right choice trying to stop Kokabiel, a weapon like that in the hands of a battle maniac would be a truly dangerous foe." Falbium said, "Therefore we should dispose of it"

"We can't treat him as a Weapon Falbi, he is just a child." Serafall says.

"Well what do we do with him?"

"Um, I could take him as a peerage member I still have some pawns left and a Queen if it comes to it." Serafall says, with conviction in her voice, probably due to some kind of motherly instinct kicking in, after all despite her usual demeanour she is over a couple of centuries old.

"Okay but I think we should take him back to the underworld and let him wake up first, it should be his decision. Also we don't know his name which is necessary for the evil pieces." Ajuka said with the voice of reason.

* * *

Back in the underworld the four devils were gathered in the Sitri mansion, where Serafall kept her evil pieces. They were now also joined by her younger sister. The boy they found was lying on the Sofa still asleep.

"Who is this Nee-san? Why is he so bloody? Is he going to be Okay?" The one firing off the questions was obviously Serafall's younger sister Sona.

"He is going to be fine So-tan, I'm going to reincarnate him as a devil, when he wakes up."

"Do you want me to wake him up, Nee-san?" Sona asked.

"If you want to, but be gentle" Serafall replied softy. With that the young devil used her demonic power to create a ball of water above the boys lying body. The older devils instantly realised what she was going to do, but before they could stop her, she dropped the ball of water right on him. The boy woke with a start whilst he was adjusting his eyes to the new surroundings.

"So-tan, I said gently" Serafall scolded.

"I was trying to wash him off the blood must be horrible, I'll get a towel." The young devil then skipped away happily.

"Please don't hurt me … no more." The boy mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Serafall asked softly, whilst sitting next to him. The other devils were keeping a step back out of wariness of the unknown within him, but Serafall was happy to sit next to him and get close to him.

"Who are you … don't hurt me" he mumbled

"I am Serafall Leviathan one of the four Yondai Maou. What is your name?"

"U-Um I don't have a name" The boy replied.

"Oh really, what did they call you at the facility then?"

"Either Project Deadpool or Weapon XI, I never liked that."

"Well that won't do, you need a name, but first can I ask what did they do to you there?"

"They hurt me." It was short but that is probably the brain telling him not to delve into the details anymore, Serafall deduced.

"Okay then, tell me, do you know what a devil is?" The boy nodded "Do you want to be one?"

"Why?"

"Then if you become my servant devil I can keep you safe from the people who hurt you, and we can see you have nowhere else to go."

"Hmmm, Okay" The boy said after a while of waiting "If, the pretty woman protects me that will be good" Serafall blushed at that "And for some reason I trust you … but I don't know why."

"You don't need to worry … Kazuki, as long as you trust me that is all I ask." Serafall said whilst hugging the boy.

"Kazuki? Hmm, I like that name, but you have two names should I have two?" The boy asked, the other devils in the room were impressed at how quickly he deduced that despite what they guess is a limited knowledge of the workings of the world.

"That is true, but one on its own is enough, for now we can always give you another one later on" The boy accepted this and then did as he was told in order to receive the evil piece, so he lay on the floor. As Serafall started to place 3 pawns on his chest she noticed that they weren't activating.

"Is that all you have Serafall" Ajuka asked, she nodded and started putting them back in the case were they came from. She then took out a Queen piece from the box and placed it on Kazuki's chest, as she did this the Queen started glowing a pale blue colour before sinking into his chest as the ritual was said.

"It's done" She said "You are now my cutest Queen, Kazu-tan" wrapping the shocked boy in a hug

"You'll have to get used to that, kid" Sirzechs said with a laugh.

* * *

 **So this is my new story, Weapon XI.**

 **Kazuki is going to have hundreds of sacred gears, with varying abilities. This makes him to be similar in a way to the Deadpool from X-men Origins but unlike that he hasn't had his mouth covered up.**

 **please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: There are deadpool elements, and those style of jokes will be coming later on, don't worry. Deadpool FTW**

 **Lost King 1: Don't read it then see if I care.**

 **Swordalfgun: Actually it will only be OP for the first few arcs because of how underpowered the first bosses are, after that he will be at the same sort of level as Issei. For an idea, to start with he isn't as strong as Kokabiel but is stronger than Riser.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kazuki POV**

It has been a couple of years since I was found by Serafall, or Sera-tan as I have been told to call her. I am now roughly 15 years old and it has been decided I will be attending Kuoh academy soon. This is because I need a good education and Sera-tan said that schools in the underworld don't take reincarnated devils.

Since my reincarnation I have been having lessons in various things to make me a better queen such as learning to read and write and history and stuff. In the facility that I was in I was never taught any of this as all they did was experiment on me there was no need to give me any knowledge so the little I knew came from overhearing the guards and scientists, These lessons were given to me by a tutor that was brought in, as I'm not a pure-blooded devil I can't go to school so the Sitri family organised a tutor, sometimes Sona will teach me things as well. She is really smart and is the roughly the same age as me, I guess as I don't know how long I was in the facility, so we get along really well.

I have also had some lessons from Sera-tan herself, these normally are on fighting or something a bit weird though, such as the poison known as Gabriel and the brilliance of magical girls. At the moment it isn't even public knowledge that I am Sera-tan's queen, because it wouldn't look good for a Maou to have a Queen that is only 13 years old.

In terms of fighting ability I am progressing although it is slow as my academic study takes precedence apparently, at least according to Lady Sitri, but I have worked out how to use a couple of my sacred gears but I have by no means mastered them or worked out how to use all of them.

I am currently with Sera-tan shopping for clothes and stuff. Although so we don't get recognised Sera-tan has dressed in a business suit and has her hair let down rather than in twin tails. I myself am wearing a black suit with tight black jeans on. Sera-tan decided that I should wear those as they emphasize my ass apparently and she likes that. Although it is weird she wants a 15 year old boy to wear clothes for a fully grown woman but I am looking past that.

"So what are we buying today Sera-tan?" I ask she looks down at me and just shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know but I need to spend as much time with my cutest Queen as possible before you go off to school." Recently I have spent a lot of time with Sera-tan so she doesn't miss me as much when I leave, but still it is weird for her to take me out for no reason.

"Ok fine then but surely we should do something ... I don't know … how about we watch a movie?"

"Okay but first we are going to japan for that, Kazu-tan, the new magical girl movie is out and we are going to go and watch that" She said excitably. Sera-tan gets extremely excited about all things magical girls and the amount of movies that I have had to watch are uncountable.

Whilst we are in the movie I am trying to keep a low profile because I am with a hyper woman dressed in a magical girl outfit that is even more into the film than the kids that are watching. Unfortunately this particular cinema is in Kuoh town where I will be attending school soon and I dread to think what I will be called there if I am recognised.

After we left the movie theatre we went to go around some shops with Serafall trying out some clothes and asking on my opinion on them. She even bought some clothes even though both of us know she will probably never wear them, this is due to her always wearing a magical girl outfit.

"Kazu-tan, what should we do next?" Serafall asks me, it is only then that I realised that she was holding onto my hand, I don't know what that's about.

"Um, I don't know but I suppose we should get something to eat soon." I suggest, Sera-tan then starts dragging me off somewhere.

"Where, are we going" I ask, but Serafall doesn't even register it she just keeps dragging me, until we got to our destination.

"Why are we here?"

"Well, I heard it is really good, I've always wondered what Kentucky Fried Chicken tastes like"

"You've been alive for over a thousand years, why didn't you go before?"

"Well, I have been busy"

"You and I both know, you don't do that much work you just skip the work your left to do and go off and do whatever you like. At least Falbium-sama has the decency to delegate it to his peerage first." This earned a fierce look from Serafall.

" **Are you saying I am worse than Falbi**?" She shouted, a massive vein was popping out of her red head that seemed to have inflated 10 times.

"Yes" I said trying to remain calm "You are in charge of Foreign affairs, this is slightly more important than Falbium-sama's military affairs as there is no full scale war happening at the moment."

"Well, surely I am doing something right if there is no full scale war." She stated, trying to sound like she wasn't gloating, she failed.

"Yes but there are also no major alliances or progress in alliances."

"You know what, you are turning into Grayfia-chan, I am going to have to stop letting you see her." Recently Grayfia has been training me in a similar way to Sera-tan's training but with an added focus on the Queen's role and characteristics, in a way I have learnt more from Grayfia in a few months than I have from Serafall in a year, but I'm not going to tell her that in case she tries to kill Grayfia, which she would as it's Serafall.

"Don't do that, I was just stating facts, now can we eat I am starving from carrying all of your bags." I pleaded

"Ok, Kazu-tan" She said with a wink and hearts coming from somewhere … don't ask.

* * *

"Ah Kaz-san come I need to speak with you." It was Sona, We have just returned from our shopping trip and I have locked Sera-tan in her study to get her to do some work, I also enchanted the room with a spell to stop her teleporting out to stop all chances of escape.

"What is it Sona-san?" I saw she had a serious face on but that wasn't surprising as she was always serious. She is now very different to how she was when I first met her.

"When we go to Kuoh academy I want to join the Student council."

"Ok and how does this involve me?"

"I feel it would be good if you join too, that way we are close together if anything goes wrong"

"Oh, I see yeah that makes sense, but when you become Kaichou I will not be the fuku-Kaichou you should leave that to your Queen when you get them."

"Fair enough, but that won't be for at least a year anyway." She said whilst pushing up her glasses. "Also, Rias Gremory and her peerage will be there as well, controlling the area, do you think you should meet them as well?"

"Probably, but it will have to wait a couple of days apparently Sera-tan has decided tomorrow will be my official unveiling as her Queen."

"Oh really, then I suppose you have a busy couple of days then."

"Busy is an understatement, alright I will go with you to see Rias in a couple of days, I've got to check whether Sera-tan is actually doing any work."

* * *

It's a couple of days later and I am currently outside the Gremory Castle with Sona, Serafall was going to come but there was an emergency meeting with the other Maou's called something about the old Maou faction. The unveiling of me being Serafall's queen went quite well, the higher ups have no problem with who Sera-tan chooses as her queen, after all it isn't their problem, their only worry is whether I am strong enough, after all in their eyes I am just a normal human. I f you compare my original stats to other Devils Queens I am somewhat lacking, especially among the Maou's Queens, of course very few people know of my actual abilities or where I came from as I was technically made with Fallen angel technology and this is likely to be frowned upon.

Anyway, as we came up the drive I saw Grayfia was standing by the door in her usual Maid outfit. From what I know Grayfia works as a maid for the Gremory family despite being Sirzechs' Wife and Queen, this is due to the increased freedom it gives and the lower attention given to a maid.

"Ah, Kazuki-san and Sona-sama it is good to see you again." She greets us

"It is nice to see you too, Grayfia-sama."

"Hello, Grayfia" me and Sona respond respectively.

"Kazuki-san there is no need to be so formal and as fellow Queens there is no class difference please refrain from using the Sama again."

"Sorry Grayfia" I could argue after all she is a high class pure blooded devil of top level ultimate class power, but I didn't want to feel the power of the famous Harisen so I just went along with it.

"Where is Rias and her peerage?" Sona asks

"They are in the garden let me take you there." Grayfia says whilst turning, she leads us through the castle and out to the back gardens as we walk through I notice some noticeable figures such as Venelana Gremory, or the flaxen haired Madame of Extinction as she is sometimes known. I also saw Okita Souji, a famous swordsman and the knight of Sirzechs. As we reached the gardens I saw a wide open plain with numerous statues and shaped trees and such like.

There were two girls around my age playing chess one had long Black hair and a remarkable bust for someone of her age and the other had crimson hair and a similar if slightly smaller bust as the black haired girl. From her features I instantly recognised the crimson haired girl as Rias Gremory. And thanks to one of my sacred gears I realised the other was her queen and used to be a half fallen angel. There was also a small girl with white hair who was reading a book next to them, she was also eating from a big bag of sweets. My sacred gear told she was a rook and was a Nekoshou a high level Nekomata. Next to the Nekomata there was a box with Gasper written on it, every now and again it moved slightly and I would see a glowing pair of eyes from the purpose built eye holes in it. As I couldn't see what was in the box I couldn't tell what or who it was even with my gears. Finally, there was the knight who had waist length blonde hair and what could only be called a pretty face. she was wielding a sword I recognised as a sacred gear called Sword birth, I recognise it because I have it as well, she was trimming some of the bushes with this sword with extreme precision.

"Hello Rias it is good to see you."

"Oh Sona yes it is, and you are?" She said looking at me, I am surprised she didn't know who I am as my face has been plastered all over TV recently.

"I am Kazuki the Queen of Serafall Leviathan, it is nice to meet you" I said whilst bowing in the traditional Japanese manner, I feel it is appropriate as I have a Japanese name.

"Oh I heard about you, my brother said that you have actually been her Queen for a number of years, is that true?" Sirzechs shouldn't have said that, but it isn't surprising as it is his sister.

"Yes it is, the higher ups didn't feel it was appropriate for a Maou to have such a young Queen."

"So why did Serafall-sama choose you as her Queen?"

"I don't know but I did hear that she couldn't use her remaining pawns on me." This caused a look of surprise to appear on her face then she mouthed the word Longinus to Sona who shook her head.

"So do you have a sacred gear?" The black haired girl asked.

"Yes" I answered, I have been told by Serafall to not divulge all the details on my sacred gears to anyone I don't trust but for some reason I trust these people, despite only just meeting them, "I actually have over 200 sacred gears." This statement caused everyone here to have their jaws drop to the floor. I believe that Sona's was more out of shock that I told them.

"You're lying" The pretty girl with blonde hair says, the disbelief was still evident on her face.

"Actually I'm not" As I say that I summon a Demonic sword to my hand "Sword birth, yes I have it too how did I know you have it, guess what, through a different gear. I have a variety of others as well including some that I can't use or don't know how to."

"If only I had him"

"Wow"

"Impressive"

"I wonder what else he can do"

"Serafall-sama really has got a good Queen" Rias, The black haired Girl, The Nekoshou, The sword girl and Gasper the box said respectively.

"So what are your names then?" I ask, as I remembered I didn't actually know their names.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, it is nice to meet you." The black haired girl said whilst doing a Japanese style bow.

"Koneko Toujou, have you got any sweets?" The Nekoshou said, Koneko fitting name really.

"Koneko you don't just ask people you have just met for sweets." Rias scolded, but in a kind sort of way.

"But I want sweets" As she said this I manifested some sweets in a bag in my hand causing her eyes to go wide with wonder and surprise. "How?"

"I really like sweets as well so I made a magic simply for making them out of thin air, remind me to teach you some time" Koneko nodded, before taking the sweets and trying one she seemed to like them but it was impossible to tell with her stoic face.

"My name is Kiba Yumi, it is nice to meet you." The sword girl said "And will you have a spar with me at some point, it would be interesting to have a sword duel with another Sword Birth user."

"Sure, but you will probably win I don't have a lot of training with swords neither the Sitri family or Serafall-sama's peerage have any swordsman who could teach me." This caused a look of wonder to appear on his face before she teleported off somewhere with the magic circle.

"So is this box some kind of Spirit or Familiar or something?" I ask pointing at 'Gaspar the friendly box'.

"No, this is my bishop, come on Gaspar say hello" Rias said kindly to the box

"Noooooooooooo, I'm not coming out" The box yelled before attempting to hop away, the bottom of the box caught on something though and a little girl in a sun dress fell out.

"So who is this little girl then" I ask.

"No I'm a Boooooy" Gaspar shouted before running back into the box though I could now see his head sticking out of the top.

"This is Gaspar, he is our resident cross dressing Hikikomori vampire." Rias stated whilst face palming.

"Why is he a shut-in?" I ask, at this point my sacred gear tells me that he is a half-Vampire with the sacred Gear Forbidden Balor view.

"Bad things happen outside my Box" He says, then Rias explains that he was mistreated by the Vampires so he ran away before Rias found him.

At this point the Gremory magic circle appears on the floor and Yumi and another older Japanese man appears from it.

"This man can teach you Swordplay, after all he taught me" Yumi said excitedly.

"I apologise for having Yumi drag you out here like this Souji-san" Rias said to him apologetically.

"Oh no it is quite alright I wasn't up to much anyway." He said with a smile, the he introduced himself "I am Souji Okita and I am Sirzechs Lucifer's Knight, you may call me Souji, Serafall-sama's Queen."

"Wow, I've read about you you're really famous, who knew you're a devil now." I said completely astounded that a legendary samurai was standing in front of me.

"So Yumi tells me you want to learn swordplay, is this true?"

"U-Umm yeah, but I don't want to take up any of your time."

"Right you start tomorrow then, Yumi pick him up and take him to the usual place on your way to your lesson."

"Yes Sir" Yumi said with a salute.

"You will do lessons with me twice a week, both will be for the entire day so you best inform Serafall-sama, Yumi will show you the way. I will see you tomorrow" He said before teleporting away with a smile. Well I didn't expect that.

* * *

The next day I awoke bright and early as I had no idea what time Yumi was going to arrive as I awoke I saw the girl herself waiting by my bed. It was Yumi she was dressed in what appeared to be training attire, so a pink jersey, with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hi, Sona-san let me in she said to just go ahead and wake you up but you looked so peaceful so I thought I would let you wake up naturally." She said with a bit of a blush, as I followed where her eyes were going I saw she was staring at my abdomen, after the training I have done with Serafall I have developed a well-toned body and a six pack but I didn't expect it to catch her attention quite like that.

"Umm, how long have you been there?" I asked, not sure that I actually wanted to know the answer.

"Only 10 minutes, but stop stalling we have only got half an hour before we're late"

"Then why didn't you wake me up? I can't be late on the first day!" I said whilst getting up and dressed, Yumi just kept staring at me whilst I was getting changed, "Are you going to look away or what?" I ask her, she responds by just shrugging her shoulders and turning around.

After I finished getting dressed Yumi and we used a magic circle and teleported to the usual place as Souji put it. The place in question was a small cabin based in some woods, From the look of the sky we were in the human world now, as Souji is Japanese I imagine we are somewhere in Japan now.

We went inside of the cabin and saw a big open space with Souji sitting on the floor in the Seiza position he had his eyes closed and his sword resting on his lap, as the door shut he opened his eyes.

"Ah you're here, before we start I would like to know a bit more about my new student, and I also like my students to get to know me so I will also answer any questions you may have, and I expect Yumi to answer any questions you have for her as well." He said indicating for us to sit in front of him we both sat in the Seiza position in front of him. "First of all, I forgot to ask your name"

"My name is Kazuki" I answer

"Hmmm, Ok then so tell me a bit about yourself"

"Umm, well I was kept in a cage for 12 years and operated on to turn me into a living weapon for Kokabiel of the Fallen angels, because of this at least 200 hundred sacred gear possessors lost their lives and I now have over 200 hundred sacred gears, then I was rescued by the four Maou's four years ago and I became the Queen of Serafall-sama." Both of them looked at me with wide eyes as I recited this, then there was a large dramatic pause whilst this sunk in.

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad" Yumi said "At least you didn't die I guess." This earnt a look from Souji similar to what a parent gives to a child.

"So what sacred gears can you use?"

"I honestly can't remember all of them I've lost count I just kind of know how to use them, I know that is an abstract way of putting it but it's true" Souji considered this for a moment before saying

"Well, how about you show me the ones that will be useful for swordplay." He said whilst getting up, Yumi joined him at the edge of the space, whilst I stayed in the centre of the room.

"Well to start with I have the same one as Yumi, Sword Birth" I said whilst creating a demonic sword in my right hand, "But I can also create Holy swords with my Blade Blacksmith sacred gear" I said whilst creating a Holy sword in my left hand, at this Yumi narrowed her eyes and started to release a killing aura but was calmed down by Souji placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I also can manipulate Gravity with my Gravity jail gear, and manipulate metal with my Energetic Magnetism gear." I said making both of them fall to the floor under the intense Gravity and manipulating the swords in my hands so that they bended and stretched.

Letting them both get back up I explained some of my other gears but kept the majority of them secret as it would take too long to explain them all now.

"I see with the amount of gears you have you will be a very flexible fighter, similar to Yumi here you can be a Technique type but also you could quite easily be a power type or a support type, and I can tell you aren't telling us all of the sacred gears so it's possible you could be a Wizard type as well, I don't think I have ever met such a well-rounded fighter before." He started to ramble on a bit before coming back to the present "anyway I think I will do with you what I did with Yumi I will teach you the basics of various styles and let you create a style for yourself."

* * *

After a long while we finished training and stopped for lunch whilst we were eating I saw Yumi leave through the door for some reason and decided to follow her. When she finally stopped I saw her in front of what appeared to be gravestones just ones that were made from swords instead of Stone.

"What is this, Yumi-san?" I ask her.

"This is what I did for my old comrades, at the Facility, I made Graves to honour their deaths" As Yumi was telling me this some tears formed in her eyes, I had already been told about what happened in the facility earlier, it clearly affected her greatly.

"Do you still remember them?" I ask, she nodded, "then they still live on within you, just remember that."

"NO, You don't understand I have to avenge them I will destroy Excalibur and all other Holy swords at that … just not yours"

"Why, won't you destroy mine?"

"Because yours are mimics, like my swords, they aren't true Holy swords, and they definitely aren't Excaliburs." She said with a true conviction in her voice she also still had tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

"Just tell me when you do decide to hunt down the Excaliburs, you won't forget to ask for help, you have many friends who will happily help you destroy the Excaliburs including me" I said whilst pulling her into a hug, she responded by hugging me back and burying her face into my chest.

* * *

 **This is the next chapter of Weapon XI.**

 **So Kazuki has now met Rias's peerage and has explained a couple of his sacred gears. I didn't go into great detail with either the garden party thing, or the training because I thought it would end up being a bit boring. Anyway, next chapter there will have been a timeskip so that he is at Kuoh.**

 **Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Swordalfgun: No we won't be looking at any Longinus because I don't want to make him too OP, also he will have separate balance breakers but won't hve holy demonic swords just because he has both Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith. I won't be listing all of his sacred gears and they will be revealed as the story goes along because it would take too long coming up with the names for my ideas**

 **ELOSHAZZY: I apologise I completley forgot to upload the Harem lists but you can upload ideas in the comments**

 **Mahesvara: That will be mentioned later on in this one, I didn't do it before as that is pre-canon time and he would grow up further**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kazuki POV**

It has been three years since I started training with Souji-sama and I have just started my third year at Kuoh academy along with Sona, Rias and Akeno, also in our year is Sona's Queen Shinra Tsubaki she became her Queen shortly after moving to Japan. Yumi is in the second year along with the majority of Sona's peerage members she has gathered whilst in Japan. Koneko meanwhile has just started her first year at the school, Gaspar would be in the first year as well if it wasn't for him being locked away. It's cruel I know but it was for his own good as he cannot control his sacred gear still.

Whilst at the school all of the Girls have become extremely popular with Rias and Akeno becoming the two great Onee-sama's, Sona and Shinra are also very popular as leaders of the school as Kaichou and fuku-Kaichou respectively. Yumi has become the princess of the school and is coveted for by all of the boys but at the same time despised by the majority of the girls behind her back, up to her face however they are very different it is just plain jealousy if anything. Koneko is the school mascot as a cute loli she is also adored by the school community but unlike Yumi she is liked by the girls as well. I meanwhile have been dubbed "The Enforcer" of the school due to the punishment I give to bullies and perverts and generally making the school a safer place, despite the fact that I am of average height at 5 ft. 10 in. and am not a particularly intimidating person, yet despite this most of the perverts and bullies are afraid of me.

I now have messy dark blue hair and in my opinion I am not the best looking guy in the world, or even the school, despite this the girls around the school like me because I am nice to them and don't just try and get in their pants all the time like most of the guys. In fact a lot of the people at school say I look like Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day back when they first came onto the scene in the 90s, although I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or a good thing. Although I am definitely more toned then he was anyway, while I'm not really muscly I am definitely bulkier than most my size, though it's not overly noticeable when I am wearing my uniform. Although I refuse to do my Tie up fully and where it quite loose which could be where the Green Day references come from.

I still train with Souji and Grayfia on occasion on average once a month but the majority of the time I train with Serafall or Rias's or Sona's peerages.

I am currently walking to the Student council room, I go here every day after school has finished but to be honest I don't know why as I don't do anything as I let Sona's peerage take care of everything.

As I walk into the room I notice that everyone is here. There is also a blonde boy that I don't recognise, my sacred gear tells me that he is a devil most likely he is a reincarnated devil though as he has the sacred gear absorption line.

"Ah, Kazuki-san you're here" Sona says as I walk into the room, the boy who is staring at me has a very pale face and starts waving his hands in front of him frantically.

"T-The Enforcer, please don't hurt me I-I've done nothing wrong" He says causing the girls in the room to giggle at the silliness.

"Why would I hurt you I don't have a clue who you are" I respond with a straight face and a look of relief shows on his face.

"Ahem, Kazuki-san this is Saji Genshirou my newest pawn" Sona says whilst indicating towards Saji

"hmm, so this is your new pawn, the one you have been training for the past few weeks" Sona nodded, the other day she told me that she had obtained a new piece but wanted to train him for a while before she introduced him to everyone.

"I took four pawns, because I am awesome like that" He says with a cocky smile on his face "I bet I could beat you in an instant."

"This boy is a bit … how do I put it, full of himself" Sona sighed and nodded in agreement "How about this Saji I will take you up on that challenge meet me outside in 10 minutes." I said whilst walking out of the door.

* * *

We are all now outside, at this time of night no one is around so we don't have to worry about being seen by anyone but just in case Momo, one of Sona's bishops, has set up a barrier preventing anyone from seeing anything.

"Go easy on him, he has only been a devil for a month or so" Sona whispers to me, most of the devils present know of my capabilities so aren't expecting Saji to win, and are more interested in how long he lasts.

"Come on then." Saji says whilst getting into a boxing stance, he summons his sacred gear, which is that similar to a black reptile on his right hand. Saji makes the first move by summoning a line and trying to attach it to me. He tried to get it to hit me on my arm but I dodged it even if it was only just.

"Hmm, close you made the line go in an obvious direction next time try and turn it so it's harder to dodge" Sona observes, she is trying to think up more ways for using the sacred gear in order to make it as useful as possible.

"Fire Pledge" I said this allowed me to access one of my gears in response a small red jewel appeared on the back of my left hand.

 **[FIRE PLEDGE]**

"What does that do?" Saji asked Sona

"It allows him to have control over the fire element" She said in a matter of fact manner.

Then I started to assert my dominance, I raised my hands and made to lines of fire along the ground to his left and right then I started to fire many small shots of fire at him, surprisingly Saji managed to dodge them all. He then fired another line at me which I stopped with a wall of fire. What I didn't expect however was that once the fire died down for another line to attach itself right on my arm.

"Good" Sona says, this caused a small smile to appear on Saji's face as he dragged me towards him with the line, which I could feel draining my power

"No not towards you" One of the other girls shouted but Saji either didn't hear or just ignored.

"Once I was quite close Saji started firing off some demonic power shots into me. They were quite powerful, probably from the power he absorbed, but still relatively weak as they had no substance behind them. Seeing they weren't really affecting me, Saji resorted to a hand-to-hand approach using the line he had on me to his advantage.

Once he got close enough I started to punch him with my own fists into his stomach, winding him. Whilst he was gasping for air I hit him with a hard roundhouse kick that was charged with fire, this knocked Saji down, miraculously he wasn't knocked out but he did have a nasty bruise forming above his right eye.

"This fight is over, Kazuki-san wins" Sona declared stepping in between us.

"No, I'm not done yet" Saji said whilst getting up

"Give up Saji you're exhausted" I said "anymore and I will end up seriously injuring you and I don't want to do that"

"No, I can still beat you" He said with determination that might as well be written across his face.

"Saji, trust me you won't win, Kazuki was holding back" A disbelieving look showed on Saji's face, "Your determination is admirable but there are times you have to accept defeat."

"Saji just remember never become cocky, there will always be people stronger than you in this world, but that doesn't mean you can't be just as strong as them it will just take time and training."

"Ok Kazuki-senpai, but can I ask will you train me, so I can be strong like you."

"I will train you but you must continue training with Sona-chan first, trust me you aren't ready for my training yet."

"He's not wrong" Tsubaki said, getting agreeing nods from the rest of the peerage "at the moment I am the only one who can take his training and even then I can't move for the next day, he is a training freak"

"Well, freak seems a little harsh" I reply

"It's not" They all said in disturbing unison.

"Whatever" I said walking away.

* * *

It's the next day and I am now in the Occult Research clubroom I like to come here for a change of scene sometime and whenever Yumi wants to have a practice session as I am the only other swordsman in the school in her level. At the moment just Koneko and I am in the room together. Rias is currently having a shower with Akeno helping her. For some reason the shower is in the same room as the meeting room don't ask me why it's not in a different room, but I do find it odd to say the least.

"Do you want to catch me up Koneko-chan what has happened recently?" I ask her

"Buchou has a new pawn" she said in her trademark stoic manner.

"Hmm, who is it would I know them?" She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating sweets, I guess she doesn't know.

At that moment the door opened to reveal Yumi and … not him … a pervert.

"Really she would choose a pervert?" To be honest I have always felt a small amount of power from him but it was so faint my sacred gear couldn't analyse it.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun" Yumi introduced him before taking a seat next to me and opposite Koneko.

"Nice to meet you" Koneko said whilst bowing her head, Issei bowed back, at least he knows his manners I suppose.

"Hi" I said, as he looks at me for the first time, a look of horror appears on his face, "Does this have to happen with all the newbies"

"Y-You're the Enforcer, please you've already inflicted enough damage this week." He pleaded with me, oh that's right, I beat him up the other day for peeping on the Kendo club.

"Well I'm not making any promises, but so long as you don't be a pervert, I won't attack you" This seemed to please him and he was clearly doing his best to not be perverted by looking either at his feet or at the ceiling, well until he noticed the shower.

"A lecherous face" Koneko said, harsh but true though. This caused him to look away again deciding to focus on looking around the room at the various magic circles

"Buchou, take this" Akeno said from behind the curtain.

"Thank you Akeno" A small nosebleed started to form on Issei's face he is probably various Yuri situations right now.

"You're a lost cause" This earned a small hidden look from Koneko that is the equivalent to a laugh for her. Then Akeno stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She introduces herself politely with a smile.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!" Issei introduces himself nervously.

Rias then steps out from the curtain and says, "Sorry about that, since I slept at your place I haven't had a shower yet" Seeing the look on Yumi's horrified face she decided to explain herself "He was attacked by a fallen angel so I needed to heal him, anyway why are you here Kazuki?"

"Bored" I said whilst shrugging my shoulders

"Ok then" She said turning back to Issei "Hyoudou Issei, we welcome you … as a devil" at that moment all of her peerage members let loose their devil wings.

"Umm, Ok funny prank guys but did you forget to tell Enforcer-sama about it?" Enforcer-sama I like that.

"Oh crap, no ... I'm a devil too" I said whilst revealing my wings, this caused everyone to sweat drop. "Just so you know I'm not a part of Rias's peerage" This seemed to confuse him. "You haven't told him yet have you?" Rias just shook her head.

"Devils can" At this moment Akeno whispered something into Rias's ear. "Sorry the lecture will have to wait, we're going hunting"

"Oh Oh can I come pleeease, I'll be good" I said childishly

"Fine, but don't take over like you usually do" Rias replied.

* * *

 **Issei POV**

-Stray Devils. There are beings that are called as such. The Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur. The power of Devils are enormous. You can't even compare it to the time when you were a human. So there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests. Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction at different location.

That is a "Stray Devil". The Fallen Angel Dohnaseek who wore a suit mistook me for a Stray Devil. In other words, a stray dog. Stray dogs create troubles. When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the Devils. Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels sees them as threats and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found. There is nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide by any rule.

I went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town along with Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba-chan, Enforcer-sama and Koneko-chan. Every night, a Stray Devil is luring humans to the building to feed on them. As such, there was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt them.

[Since it has escaped to the territory of Rias Gremory, I would like to ask you to eliminate it.]

Apparently, this is also one of the jobs of a Devil. Eating a human… There are evil Devils like that as well…

No, naturally, Devils are like that. So the only reason they are quiet is because they abide by the law…

Yeah, they are Devils after all…

It's midnight. It's a world of darkness. There's lot of tall grasses surrounding me, and I can see the unused building far away from here. It's one of the Devils' traits to have a clear view at night. Hmm, having a clear view of a creepy place like this isn't so good...

"…Smell of blood." Koneko-chan covers her nose with her uniform after she says that. Smell of blood? I can't smell anything. So it means Koneko-chan has a good sense of smell. It becomes quiet. I can feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill us isn't normal. My legs are shaking. I'm really scared. If the others weren't here, I will have escaped. Buchou who is up at the front putting her hands on her hips looks very reliable!

Enforcer-sama put's one hand on the ground as if he is feeling for something. Then his eyes glow an ominous purple colour.

"One contact, rather large, female, low class power, there may be more but something is blocking me" He says he must have used his sacred gear, or something, to sense the area. Buchou explained the Sacred gears to me earlier that they are a gift from god, which grants power. Mine is a Twice critical that doubles my power when I activate it.

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

Buchou says something reckless.

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!"

"Yes. It's still impossible now."

She says it straight at me. I kind of feel sad.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

I put on a confused look, but Buchou continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Buchou starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba continues after Buchou.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-san continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Buchou speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?"

Seems like it's going to get complicated, but it looks like I have to listen to it seriously.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their Pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called Piece Collect where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status." I see. So being strong in that game means that you are a splendid Devil. It also becomes your pride then.

…Umm, so Servant Devils are former humans and they function by becoming the Pieces in the game. I feel it's complicated. So will I be someday forced to fight in that game?

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah." Kiba answers my question.

"What about Enforcer-sama?" I ask.

"My Master isn't allowed in the games" I didn't get it but I didn't let it bother me. The world of Devils is strange. I used to imagine them being evil and scary, but it looks like my imagination is incorrect. Or maybe I feel like that because I'm still ignorant of the ways of the Devils' world. Before that, there is something that is bothering me. Yeah, my position is a Piece.

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are—" Buchou stops there.

I also know the reason why. I can feel chills all over my body. That's because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger. There is something approaching us! Even a guy like me who just turned into a Devil knows it.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low voice which is coming from below the ground.

This weirdness isn't normal. Just hearing its voice scares me.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Buchou says that. I hear a sigh coming from Enforcer-sama's direction.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…" The abnormal laughter echoes around us. Ah, I now clearly understand. This isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a Devil that I know of.

Nggh…

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating. No. STEP

A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast. It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on its own! From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller? Either way, it's a monster. Is this also a Devil? Well duh, since Buchou called it a "Stray Devil".

Man, there are things like this as well!? I confirmed it again. Devils are scary!

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" The monster barks, but Buchou just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yumi!"

"Yes!"

Swoof!

Kiba-chan, who was near me, sprints ahead as soon as Buchou gives her an order. Fast. She's insanely fast. I can't even respond to it!

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before." Buchou says. Lecture? The thing about Evil Piece's traits or something?

"Yumi's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased." Just like Buchou said, Kiba's speed increases, and eventually I wasn't able to follow his movements with my eyes.

The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit.

"And Yumi's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba stops and suddenly she is holding onto a European sword. She took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

SU!

Kiba suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yumi's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight." There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko-chan!

"Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-chan!

"K-Koneko-chan! Hey, she's in trouble-" But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

Gugugu…

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

LIFT!

Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.—Koneko-chan has extreme strength. She carried me like a princess. It's not something you call extreme strength! That enormous monster went flying with just one punch! Yeah, I will make sure not to mess with Koneko-chan. I will probably get killed just by getting poked by her finger. Super-human girl. Scary indeed.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?" Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook.

"Guuuuuu…!" The monster stares at Akeno-san. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?" Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently. Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt hit the monster. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying. Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning. Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling. Uwah. That person is enjoying it… She's laughing after all.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Buchou confesses it like if it's nothing. A sadist!? That's not something you call a sadist!?

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

…Buchou, I'm getting very scared of the person in front of me who is laughing very loudly...

I thought she was the one with the most common sense…

She is a Devil after all. That has to be it. A Devil I tell ya. So they will be scary. For a few minutes, Akeno-san's lightning attacks continues. After Akeno-san calms down, Buchou confirms it and nods her head. Buchou approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight. Buchou put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?" Buchou asks.

"Kill me." That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear." A cruel reply. Buchou's voice gave me the chills.

DON!

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Buchou's palm.

It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body.

The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's body.

Just like Buchou said, it disappeared.

Confirming that, Buchou makes a sigh.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

"Do you have to make everything so dramatic?" Enforcer-sama asks, I forgot he was even there.

"Why what would you reco-"

CRASH!

At that moment another beast crashed its way through the wall. This beast seems to be similar to the last one instead it has a spider like body on its lower half and two large horns on its head.

"Finally, my time to shine" Enforcer-sama says, whilst walking casually towards the beast with his hands in his pockets.

"Buchou, what Piece is Enforcer-sama?" I ask.

"He is a Queen like Akeno" I covered my mouth to try and stop myself from laughing, this earned a look from Enforcer-sama, "You may laugh but there are quite a few male Queens out there, and also Kazuki is one of the best, if not the best, Queen of our generation, in fact he may be the strongest piece of our generation, but this isn't known for sure." I suppose that is because like he said he isn't allowed to take part in rating games.

 **[STERLING RED]** Meanwhile, A red aura gathered itself around Enforcer-sama who then summoned a red gauntlet to his hand, **[TWICE CRITICAL]** , hang on that's the same as mine!

"Twice critical, he has it too"

 **[BOOST]** the gauntlet said as the aura started getting even stronger.

Sensing the danger the Beast attempted to spear Enforcer-sama with one of its horns, but with blinding speed that was just as fast as Kiba, Enforcer-sama ended up on the beasts head. The red aura surrounding Enforcer-sama then convened in his hand and turned into something similar in shape to a lance. The Beast tried to get Enforcer-sama off of its head but simply couldn't get him off.

"Time to finish this." Enforcer-sama said forcing the pike through the top of the monsters head and straight down into it. After he did this he jumped down to off and clicked his fingers. Then, the monster exploded from the inside out making the insides of the monster to spread out all over the factory floor before quickly disappearing, fortunately Buchou and Akeno created a barrier just in time to stop us from being covered as well.

"And you said I was overly dramatic" Buchou commented, with a frown.

"I wasn't being overly dramatic, I was being awesome" Enforcer-sama said with a smug smile, probably because he did look quite awesome. Then he teleported off to who knows where.

"Um, Buchou what piece am I?"

"Issei, you are a pawn" she said before teleporting all of us back to the clubroom. Although Issei's downcast face at being called a pawn did not escape my notice.

* * *

 **So this is Chapter 3 of Weapon XI.**

 **This introduces some of Kazuki's sacred gears, I didn't try to make him seem OP here but if you remember in the Canon the rest of Rias's peerage defeated that Stray pretty easily so he would as well. Also Saji had only been a devil for a month so again it's understandable.**

 ** **Harem lists****

 **Kazuki** **: Serafall, Yumi, Ravel, Le Fay, Tsubaki, Reya, Mittelt, Rossweisse**

 **Issei** **: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina,**

 **The harems are a work in progress uou can offer suggestions in the comments but I will not necessarily accept all of them, it depends on if I think it will work, also I won't move any that have already been placed in the Harems they are set in stone.**

 **Thanks for reading, Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter for weapon XI. Sorry it took so long but to be honest I completely forgot to upload this chapter, to be honest it was done a month ago, but oh well here it is.**

 **Fraxures: Well wait no longer**

 **Guest: Don't mean to be funny but in the canon he does, also I find Akeno often overused in fanfiction which is why she won't be. Although Mittelt will be having a slightly similar personality if that helps.**

 **Dark ChaosDragon00: I'm still on the fence about Xenovia although Konko is a categoric no I'm afraid.**

 **GeassDragon: I am trying to et them longer but they always seem dragged out else and thats even worse in my opinion.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kazuki POV**

It's been a few days since the encounter with the monsters, and I have had nothing in particular come up. The two newbie devils appeared to be settling in well, well other than Issei being attacked by a stray exorcist. I have encountered the exorcist named Freed a couple of times before and the best way to describe him would be … unstable. He is mental, and that is the worst type of opponent to face as it is impossible to know what they are going to do next.

Anyway, yesterday I saw Issei hanging out with a nun during his day off, recovering from the gunshot wounds given to him by Freed, I was unsure of if Rias knows this yet so I was going to check. I know what you're thinking I shouldn't rat him out over a small thing like this, but as a Maou's Queen it is my duty to tell her this.

As I opened the door to the clubroom I was greeted to an all too familiar seen recently. One of Issei being scolded by Rias whilst the other peerage members just sat by and watched. Seriously how can they expect to win rating games, when they won't help a newer member? And also all the secret keeping is getting on my nerves, Issei still doesn't know what the pawn can do or even as much as Gaspar's existence, poor Gaspar in that room alone.

"No means NO Issei, we are not going after a Nun!" Well I don't need to tell her about the nun, at least.

"But-" Issei began but was cut off

"And that's final, now Akeno and I have somewhere to be" She said walking out the door with Akeno.

"Rude" I said alerting everyone to my presence "She didn't even say hello"

"Enforcer-sama you have to help me get Asia she is in danger with the fallen angels." Issei pleaded with me.

"Wait a minute Issei, first you two" I said indicating to Koneko and Yumi "Why didn't you back up Issei, as your comrade you should back him up" They didn't say anything they just hung their heads in shame, it was enough "And did you say Fallen Angels" Issei nodded.

"I don't like the look in your eyes" Yumi said, she glanced to Koneko who seemed to know what she meant.

"We're coming too" Koneko said

"Why" Issei asked surprised, "not that I don't want you to come but why change your minds so quickly?"

"If we let you go alone there will be no town left" This seemed to surprise Issei as he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Kazuki-senpai struggles to hold back against the fallen ones" Koneko said

"He was holding back before!"

"Um, anyway Issei has Rias told you about the pawns abilities yet?" He shook his head, typical Rias "The pawn could be said as having the most potential of all the pieces, as it has ability of promotion."

"Promotion?"

"You can use it to change into any piece, including the ultimate piece the Queen, when in an enemies base or under permission of the King"

"So, how is that going to help me?" Issei asked, I can't believe I have to tell him this

"Is your brain useless for anything not perverted, what is the enemy of all devils?" I ask trying to get him to work it out himself.

"Fallen angels" He responded

"No, well yes they are, but the other enemy"

"God…Ow"

"And who worships God…ow" I'm virtually spoon feeding him now.

"The church … Ooooooooooooooh" he said finally realising it" The church would be the enemy base.

"Finally, come on lets go we've got a church to destroy"

"No, we can't destroy the church and attract attention to ourselves." Yumi said

"Why do have to be such a Buzzkill?"

* * *

We are now outside the church, gathered in the bushes. Similar to when we thought the stray devil, my eyes are glowing purple as I was scanning the area with my sacred gear, I could feel Issei staring at my purple eyes which was quite unsettling.

"Right, we have a small army inside the church" I said, creating a small hologram of the layout of the church, including figures of people inside, "There are 2 fallen angels outside the church but we can leave them."

"Why, Enforcer-sama?" Issei asked, confused.

"Because I feel a familiar presence nearby them" Enforcer-sama said cryptically "Anyway there are 4 more fallen angels inside the church, 3 are on the middle floor and 1 is on the bottom floor, on the top floor is a maniacal aura that is more than likely Freed, Yumi I want you to deal with him, on the bottom floor there is a lot of exorcists, Koneko you attack them and Yumi if you join when you're done with Freed" Yumi and Koneko nodded in agreement at their respective orders "I will take out the three fallen ones on the middle floor to clear a path for you to Asia with the other Fallen Angel on the bottom floor, Issei you deal with her"

"No, Enforcer-sama no, I can't face a fallen angel" I screeched waving my hands frantically in my face "Dying once is enough thank you"

"You will beat her if you believe, remember a sacred gears power is unlocked through desire, also Issei stop calling me Enforcer-sama it was nice to begin with but it's annoying now" Issei stopped and thought about this for a moment, before nodding with conviction.

"Before we go any further, Enforcer-sama" Issei said, "Why do you have an English accent, despite looking Canadian and living in the underworld for the majority of your life" I guessed the last part was more from a guess.

"I have an English accent? Huh, I guess it's true you learn something everyday"

"You didn't know you had an English accent?" Yumi asked.

"Nope, never knew, you can't really here your own accent so that is my explanation" I answered, "Can I just ask, what part of England is it from, like is it Yorkshire, West Country, Cockney?"

"It varies" Koneko said, "It ranges through all of them but it's mainly Mancunian"

"Huh, how about that" I said, before looking at Issei, "How can I look Canadian? I have blue hair for crying out loud!"

"Um, maybe we should get back to the whole freeing Asia thing" Yumi said, earning nods from all of us.

"For Asia!" He shouted before bursting through the door at the front of the chairs, this attracted the attention of the guard at the top of floor. The Guard looked at Issei with a look that would make little children cry. This guard had a deranged look on his face and white hair, he was carrying a light sword and an exorcist's gun in his left hand

"See I told you it was Freed."

"YOU!" He shouted whilst pointing at me with his sword, before he started to cackle loudly "I have been waiting to see you again, it's great to see you … Kaz-kun"

"I take it you know him" Yumi says with a sigh

"Yes, we have had the … pleasure of meeting before" I reply "If I remember rightly I kicked your ass Freed"

"Yeah well it will be different this time, you may be the only devil to defeat me, but I don't take defeat lightly" He said, whilst springing forward with his light sword in hand.

But, Yumi blocked his down stroke with ease.

"I will not be your opponent this time, Freed, that will be Yumi here, I will be facing your superiors so if you'll excuse me" I said whilst leading Issei and Koneko past Freed. Freed clearly had a disapproving face but then turned to Yumi.

"Fine but when I'm done with her you're next." Not even bothering to reply I left down the stairs, I won't have to worry about Freed, Yumi will be able to take him down with ease.

As we walked down the stairs I noticed that Issei was looking increasingly nervous.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Um … Enforcer-sama" He said, ignoring what I told him earlier, "Can I really defeat a fallen angel, I mean I've not been in a proper fight before let alone with the supernatural"

"Yes but you have to remember that your sacred gear is controlled by your inner desire, if you believe you will win you can do it"

"But my Sacred gear is just a Twice Critical, the fallen angels said it was a lowly common sacred gear"

"Yes it's common, but it is by no means lowly, all sacred gears are powerful it just depends on how you use them."

As we reached the bottom of the stairs we reached the middle floor. The room appeared to be a dungeon as it had cages in each of the four corners. It also had what appeared to be torture devices scattered around the room. In one of the cages there was a dog's bowl full of water. It appears they were keeping Asia in there and treating her like no more than an animal, an experience I know all too well.

"Mwahahaha, the bats have come to play" A voice male fallen angel said, he was standing on one of the cages, strange I didn't notice him earlier. The fallen angel was wearing a grey trench coat with a white shirt and black trousers underneath, he was also wearing a grey fedora and had short black hair.

"Oh shut up Dohnaseek they maybe bats but I can't feel any power coming from them they aren't worth our time." Another fallen angel said, she was wearing a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage, a common fallen angel trait, or at least of the female ones I have met. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. Why she can't feel my power is quite surprising actually after all I'm not even trying to cover it up at the moment, maybe she is so weak herself that she cannot feel my power, who knows.

"Hey Kalawarner, maybe we should just let Raynare-sama deal with them?" The third fallen angel I sensed said she came across as a lot younger than the other two, who appeared middle aged, this fallen angel however appeared to be in her mid-teens. She had blonde hair tied into twin tails and wore a gothic Lolita style outfit.

"No, Mittelt we should take out at least one of them else Raynare will be a complete pain in the ass." Dohnaseek said.

"She's always a pain in the ass" Mittelt countered, from their words Raynare is probably the fallen angel in the next room and is also most likely the leader.

"Stop arguing, we will take them all out and let Raynare-sama continue what she is doing" Kalawarner shouted at her two cohorts. Unbeknownst to them however, I sent Koneko and Issei across the room to the next set of stairs whilst they were arguing. "Wait where did the other two go!" She said realising finally.

"Fine we'll just have to deal with him first, if it is just one of them we should deal with him easily." Dohnaseek said getting an agreeing nod from Kalawarner and a delayed nod from Mittelt, who looked slightly unsure, maybe she can actually sense how strong I am?

The three fallen angels started to ready up their light spears whilst flying around so that they enclosed me in a triangle formation.

Whilst they did this I readied up some of my sacred gears with four gems appearing on me with a bronze one on my left shoulder, a cobalt one on my right shoulder, an emerald one on my left hand and a ruby one on my right hand, as this happened a monotone machine-like voice appeared from each of them.

 **[EARTH PLEDGE]**

 **[WATER PLEDGE]**

 **[AIR PLEDGE]**

 **[FIRE PLEDGE]**

[So are you finally using your full power then?] A voice inside my head asked

[Woah, Fallen Angels are banging] A slightly higher voice remarked, I'm sure I heard the other voice sigh as well.

'No, Max but I will need more power than normal which is why I will need your help, and Max, let's try and focus' Max is one of my Sacred gears, he is almost like an AI who is good for searching for data and analytical things, however for some reason he does seem to suffer from bipolar disorder, whether God made him like that I don't know but, fortunately he is normally serious when I need him to be.

[I see just tell me what to do partner]

"What are those?" Mittelt asked pointing at my gems

"I don't know, they appear to be sacred gears but I never did pay much attention to the sacred gear class at the Grigori" Kalawarner said, all the fallen angels appeared slightly more hesitant now as they were facing the unknown, something deadly for any fighter. "But, the best way to find out is by forcing him into using it"

Kalawarner then threw a light spear straight at me, it was perfectly aimed straight for my head. But, with a stamp of my foot I blocked it with a block of stone rising from the floor, the light spear did crack it a lot but couldn't find a way through, I then kicked the stone at the three angels, it shattered on impact but still hit all of them with the scattered stones. I followed this up with a kick of fire to send them back it managed to make them jump back but did little else.

"Take this!" Dohnaseek shouted, however due to the smoke created from the fire I was unable to see where the light spear was coming from.

[On your right] Thanks to the heads up I narrowly avoided the light spear by using a burst of wind to move myself. I then noticed the other two fallen angels where stalking me with light swords in hand.

They both attacked me simultaneously with some well drilled double team work, I continuously managed to block the attacks with some use of my sacred gears but was just narrowly avoiding the swings of their swords.

After a short while I saw the opening that Mittelt left me allowing me to kick a small piece of rock right into her abdomen with power. This sent her flying into a wall and she collapsed against the wall, I don't believe she was killed though simply knocked out.

This seemed to enrage Kalawarner further with her strokes getting more and more powerful from her sword.

[Now!] Indicating that Dohnaseek had decided to enter the fray again I covered myself completely in a cocoon of rock that was thick enough to withstand anything. From within my cocoon I had no idea what the two fallen angels were doing as I was unable to hear what was going on, but they must have understood that I was leading up to something, and they would be right, as I started to make more fire with my sacred gear in order to heat up the rock gradually, I then started to add some water from the air to the mix to create a thick layer of steam from within the space, finally I used the Air gear to blast the rock away and send the mixture of elements swirling around me with in a tornado like fashion, I was also using my devil wings to fly so I could reach up to them.

Clearly terrified the two fallen angels started to back away but it was foolish as I quickly caught up with them and battered them with various elements, before finally landing the finishing blow of crushing them between a rock and a hard place, otherwise known as a wall.

"Wow" I heard a familiar voice as I turned around I saw Yumi, she was sweating slightly but other than that she seemed fine. "I knew you had an appetite for destruction, especially with Fallen Angels, but this is just … wow"

As I looked around I saw what she meant the entire room was completely destroyed now looking more like the aftermath of a bomb than the dungeon/torture chamber it was before. All of the cages had been battered with just one still standing and even that was just barely standing it seems. All of the torture devices, which were scattered around the room, are now destroyed with their parts scattered around the room, the majority was up against the walls, clearly blown back by the big gust of wind I used when breaking out of my cocoon.

"Um, yeah …" I started, only to be interrupted by Yumi.

"You don't need to explain yourself just tell me is she still alive?" She said pointing at the still unconscious Mittelt.

"I believe so" I said walking over to Mittelt, "Even so I can't kill her now, not in cold blood, even if she is a fallen angel."

"Are you sure? This is weird, you hate fallen angels"

"I may hate fallen angels, but I do have standards and therefore I refuse to kill anyone in cold blood" Yumi looks at me and simply nods, though she does look a bit concerned I am making the wrong decision "I'll wake her up, you go on ahead and help Koneko-chan"

"Fine, but don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Just go Issei will need you more than me" After a while of mulling it over Yumi finally left. After that I turned back to Mittelt.

 **[TRICK VANISH]** Just in case, I've taken her light powers away, I'm not stupid after all. Then I used my sacred gear to create a gush of water to wake her up. After spluttering a bit she woke up and immediately had a scared look on her face.

"P-Please d-don't hurt m-me!" She screamed shaking her hands in front of her face.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, I've done that enough already, besides if I wanted to hurt you anymore I would have done it whilst you were unconscious." This seemed to ease Mittelt somewhat but she still had her guard up. She still hadn't taken her eyes off of me as if she is waiting for me to do something.

"Well true … but why did you keep me alive?"

"Because no one should play god … ow … I couldn't kill anyone, or not in cold blood anyway" A small blush appeared on Mittelt's face as she looked away slightly, then she seemed to notice something.

"What did you do to my S&M room!?" She yelled with a face full of rage, that's what that stuff was!

In her rage she jumped up and tried to create a light spear into her hand, but a surprised look appeared on her face when nothing happened.

"Wh-What happened … why can't I use my spear?" she said her face looking more and more confused.

"Do you really think I am stupid enough to let you keep your light, I used my sacred gear, trick vanish, to stop you from using your light powers, as long as I keep thinking about it I can stop yu from using your light powers so I'm completely safe." Mittelt responded by crossing her arms with a huff.

"Alright how do you have so many powers?"

"Are you sure you want to know, the story doesn't paint your race in a good light"

"I'm sure" She said with a nod.

"Well I was kidnapped at a very young age by Kokabiel" Mittelt gasped "And then he proceeded to operate on me over 200 times to insert sacred gears into me, killing many sacred gear owners in the process" Mittelt placed her hands over her mouth in horror.

"B-But why" I narrowed my eyes at Mittelt's question

"He had the view of turning me into the perfect weapon" I replied in a very serious tone of voice, I don't like talking about this but over the years it has gotten easier, "According to the files my master recovered, his plan was to completely break me and turn me into his puppet."

"I-I've never heard of this before though?"

"Of course you haven't would Kokabiel let this out to you, Azazel even to the devils, is known as a pacifist but that wouldn't stop him from having Kokabiel's head off! The three factions don't want the war to get worse we're all nearing extinction, if Kokabiel did make me into the perfect weapon and I had mastered all of my powers all of the Longinus wielders together wouldn't stop me!"

"Really?" Mittelt said in disbelief.

"It's said that the Longinus's are special gears that are unique each with the power for to destroy a God, you must know this at least" Mittelt just nods, though she did look a bit annoyed at my condescension "Well, it is also said that the powers of the Longinus are just a combination of one sacred gear ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined."

"So you're a walking, talking Longinus"

"Yes, I would be the unstoppable force with no unmovable object to try and stop me, Kokabiel wanted me to put whole races to their knees" Mittelt's face had stayed serious throughout the whole conversation, and was now just muttering to herself.

"I-I've heard rumours of Kokabiel-sama being a bit of warmonger but I never expected him to do something as horrific as that" Mittelt says, she does really seem to be questioning her loyalties now "Raynare said that it was Kokabiel that ordered us to kill the sacred gear holder, is he really …" She trailed off, it seems she has gone into deep thought over what she thinks of her superiors now.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know … but I know I can't go back to the Grigori, and I feel I need to repay you for keeping me alive … Oh I don't know"

"Well, I'm going downstairs, you stay here" I say not really expecting any response "Oh and if you think of anything, I have taken your ability to fly as well so you won't be getting far."

* * *

As I make my way downstairs I see Issei was keeled over panting heavily, he had his gauntlet on his arm and there was a massive hole in the wall directly in front of him, did he do that?

I entered the room clapping, Issei saw me and had an annoyed look on his face. I noticed Yumi and Koneko was just finishing off the last of the exorcists.

"Well done, Issei I told you that you would beat her." Issei just glanced down to the figure which was lying on the floor. Then, a familiar red magic circle appeared on the floor, from it appeared Rias and Akeno.

"Buchou!" Issei exclaimed "what are you doing here?"

"I see you won, very good as expected of my servant-kun" Rias says she seems quite impressed, if slightly worried by the massive holes in each of his legs.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"

"You think this is a mess, you should see upstairs" Yumi commented, but I shot her a look so she shut up.

"What did you do?" Rias said in an accusing tone, whilst looking directly at me.

"Who me?" I say sarcastically

"Of course you, no one else here is irresponsible enough to do any more than a small hole in a wall"

"A small hole! You could fit a small car through that, and what do you mean irresponsible! So I made a small tornado, I could have done a lot worse!"

"Buchou I've brought it." Koneko says this whilst dragging Raynare along behind her, by her the wing I might add.

"Oh, well Akeno, wake her up please."

"Yes Buchou…" At this point I lost interest as it was inherently obvious at what was about to happen, therefore I decided to teleport back to the student council room to see what Sona was up to.

* * *

"Ka-tan!" As I came into the room a pink blur crashed into me "I haven't seen you in sooo long, so when you weren't here I cried and cried" She said whilst squeezing me half to death with a hug strong enough to break a normal persons bones. As I looked up from the hug I saw the members of the student council. The majority of them looked very tired, a by-product of being with Serafall who has enough energy to tire anyone else out, Saji looked dazed and bewildered in the corner with Ruruko leaning up next to him softly crying. Momo and Reya, the two bishops both were just looking like they had just seen the human centipede they were sitting at desks just looking straight forward with their eyes wide open, almost like a rabbit in headlights. Tomoe on the other hand was sitting in the corner opposite Saji and was rocking in the corner hugging her knees. Tsubaki looked very dishevelled not looking like her usual self at all, though she was doing her best to maintain her image of the cool Onee-sama it was clear she was in the same emotional state as the rest of her peerage. She was standing next to the desk that Sona was sitting at, who was just sitting there banging her head on the desk.

"Are you Ok, So-tan?" Serafall asks concerned for her sister but at the same time not realising she is the reason for her sister's current state.

"No … I am not Okay, why are you even here, Onee-sama?" Sona says irritably.

"To see my cutest Queen and cutest Sister obviously, why else would I be here"

"Don't you have Maou work to be doing?"

"WAIT … MAOU work!" Saji jumps up pointing at Serafall accusingly "Your sister, this little girl, is a Maou, as in devil king, but she …" He trailed off before moving his accusing finger to me "No wonder you destroyed me you're a Maou's Queen"

"Took you look enough" I say matter-of-factly

"So you didn't tell your pawn about me, I'm hurt So-tan" Serafall says whilst holding her heart "Anyway, yes Ka-tan is my awesome and cuter than cute Queen, did you beat him then, Ka-tan?" Before I could answer Saji interrupted,

"He didn't beat me, I gave up"

"Because" I said cocking my head slightly.

"He utterly destroyed me" He said hanging his head in shame.

"There we go, to be fair though Saji had only been a devil for a month" Serafall nods in understanding.

"Oh just so you know Sona-chan, Rias got a new bishop tonight"

"Oh really, who?" This got Sona to perk up a bit, knowing her she is already analysing strengths and weaknesses

"A nun with the sacred gear Twilight healing"

"Hmm, interesting" She said whilst placing her hand on her chin in deep thought. I turn to Serafall.

"Sera-tan, we might as well go now when she is like this she can stay like it for up to an hour. Oh and you lot" I say turning to face the student council "You've had a hard day, so go home and get some rest, right and FALL OUT!" Saying that they all started to get up before teleporting to their respective homes. "So how long has it been since you got here?" I ask Serafall, who tilts her head in as if she is thinking.

"Maybe an hour" And they were all like that, wow that is bad even for Serafall, I will have to check when she comes from now on.

* * *

 **So that's the fourth chapter of Weapon XI hope you enjoyed it.**

 ** **Harem lists****

 **Kazuki** **: Serafall, Yumi, Ravel, Le Fay, Tsubaki, Reya, Mittelt, Rossweisse, Kuroka**

 **Issei** **: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina,**

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is Chapter 5 of Weapon XI, this one is basically just a filler chapter with the second arc virtually starting in the next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **CyberIona: Cheers, I may add more to the Harem if I get a lot of people asking for someone and there is decent reasoning behind it otherwise they are staying as they are for now.**

 **ELOSHAZZY: Sorry but I'm gonna have to say no, I prefer to keep Sona as a sister figure for Kazuki**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kazuki POV**

It's been a couple of days since Serafall came to visit, I am now in the underworld appearing with Serafall on a press appearance for Serafall's show Magical Levia-tan, unfortunately I am also going to be appearing on a show as an ally of Serafall's main character. I am currently wearing a suit that is slightly too tight in order to show off my muscles, or at least according to Serafall I think she just likes seeing me in tight clothing. Serafall on the other hand, is wearing her usual magical girl costume.

"So what will Kazuki-san's character be then?" The interviewer asks we have been at this for a while with just general questions about the show with Serafall answering them all.

"Ka-tan's character will be a new ally for Levia-tan, he will be called Wade Wilson and will start off as a mercenary but will eventually turn to the good side rather than on the side of money." Serafall responds in a surprisingly mature way, it always surprises me how different she can act when she has to, in situations that require it.

"So it is well known that the special effects used in Levia-tan are all accomplished with demonic powers, but will Kazuki actually show off his own powers, after all the whole underworld is still waiting to see how powerful your queen is, Leviathan-sama" The interviewer is asking this because I have not been in a public battle yet, as Serafall isn't allowed to participate in the rating games, despite being Serafall's Queen for quite a few years now. The press in particular are dying to know what my abilities are and have been trying to get sneak peaks of me training for a number of years now.

"Well as I am still in school I won't be performing the role the entire time but my mannerisms when I fight and my style of fighting has been worked on to near perfection by a team of stunt actors to try and give a realistic view of my battle style" My response seemed to satisfy the interviewer.

"Well that is all we have time for with Leviathan-sama of Miracle Levia-tan, but after the break we will be talking to a Rising star of the rating games, off the back of another tremendous win, yes it's only Riser Phenex!" The interviewer said this to the camera before walking off to talk to the producer.

"Oh, Ka-tan you were amazing as ever" Serafall says to me as we walk off of the set.

"How was I amazing, I answered one question" I deadpanned.

"Well you answered that one really well" Well, that is just like her, as Serafall is someone who can always see the good in people.

"Whatever, where are we going …" As I was about to ask Serafall someone just barges through.

"Who the hell do you think you are, getting in Riser's way like that?" The person says to me, after turning around I see that it is Riser Phenex he was wearing his usual Red suit which he wears loosely showing off a view of his chest.

"I'm just someone passing through, I apologise" I say to him as calmly as possible, fighting off the urge to punch him in the face.

"Well make sure that you don't do it again I have a very important interview to be at" Riser said before walking off.

"Did he not notice that a Maou was standing next to me?"

"Clearly not" Serafall says whilst trying her best to grab a hold of my hand, Maou knows why. See what I did there … I'm sorry bad pun.

"I mean you are wearing a bright pink magical girl outfit. Next time I see him I'll recommend he gets his eyes tested. Anyway, let's go" I say whilst giving up at resisting Serafall's hand and teleport back to the Sitri manor.

* * *

When we get back we head to the gardens where Lord and Lady Sitri are. As we get outside I see that Sona's peerage are training on the green with Lord and Lady Sitri watching from the side-lines.

"Ah Serafall, Kazuki come join us." Lord Sitri beckons us to sit next to him on the two empty chairs "I must say it is refreshing seeing devils training although it makes me feel exhausted just watching this lot train, they put in so much effort."

"You clearly haven't seen Kazuki here train then, dear, that is enough to give you a heart attack" Lady Sitri says not taking her eyes off of the training peerage, "What is it that Sona's peerage call you again …"

"A training freak" I continue for her "now if you excuse me I think I will have to go and show Sona's pawn actually how to fight, his stance is sickening." I say before using my Fire pledge as a boost to Jump down to the Green.

"Saji!" I shouted mid fall, this caused everyone to look up before I landed on the ground, creating a bit of a crater.

"Aaah!" Saji screamed, everyone else was just looking on in mild surprise or looking at Saji with a weird look.

"Saji, please be quiet your making a scene," Sona scolded whilst shaking her head "What are you doing here anyway, Kazuki, you said that we couldn't take your training."

"Whilst that's true, your training will be more effective if Saji actually knows how to fight properly in the first place" I said, this caused Sona to look a bit annoyed.

"Are you saying my training isn't good enough, I did get Ruruko to teach him how to fight was that not enough?"

"Yes you did, but they will clearly have different styles, Ruruko-chan uses kicks mainly, but Saji isn't flexible enough for that so I will have to teach him how to fight properly with a style that suits him" After contemplating this for a while Sona finally spoke.

"Fine, but I want you to help with everyone and not just Saji" nodding at this I took Saji off to a separate part of garden training area.

After a while of training with Saji, I stopped him because he was clearly exhausted.

"So what did you learn?" I asked, the keeled over Saji.

"T-They were … huff … right, you're a machine" He huffed out on the floor after collapsing.

"Not that, I meant about the training itself" I said handing him a drink of water, something he really needed.

"Well … I guess now I realise that I should try to focus on building on my upper body strength so I can put more power into my punches" I nodded and indicated for him to go on. "And I need to learn how to implement my sacred gear into my fighting style and don't just use it for absorption"

"Exactly!" I shouted without realising it, "always try to adapt, and remember don't train single-mindedly else you will never win a fight, Sona-chan does have a knack for thinking ahead and planning everything well, but what you don't realise is that she is constantly adapting those plans just in case something goes wrong." Saji just looked on in amazement as I explained this to him, well at least this is a student who listens.

"OK Enforcer-sama!" not another one calling me by that nickname.

After finishing with Saji we walked back over to the rest of the peerage who were still doing training with Sona, and impressively were still maintaining the same pace as before, despite the fact I had been with Saji for over an hour.

"Right who do you want me to train next, Sona-chan" I ask her, this made her look at me before glancing over to Saji, who still looked exhausted, and sighed,

"What did you do to him?"

"I helped him" She looked at me with an expression that said, oh really,

"Whatever, as long as it helped Saji, Reya your up next with Kazuki" At that Reya's face dropped, that hurts. "And Saji go get some rest"

"Come on Reya-chan, it's time for some fun" I said almost dragging Reya away, clearly Reya was not quite so willing to train as Saji, this could be hard work.

As we got to the area that I had trained with Saji, Reya had reluctantly stopped trying to fight me and walked beside me … well more plodded but you get the gist.

"Right, Reya-chan, what do you think you need to work on?" I asked.

"Umm, well I'm a bishop so I guess my demonic powers." She said, whilst holding her finger to her lip as if she was thinking.

"Wrong" I say immediately, this caused Reya to recoil slightly before asking,

"Why? A bishop needs to work on their demonic power to support teammates."

"true, but think of it this way, what will you do on your own if you get separated from the rest of the peerage, Sona has been training all of you in a very narrow minded way," Reya tried to protest but I would not be interrupted, "I'm not saying your training is bad, but think when you and Momo-chan do offensive training who do you train against?"

"Hmmm, normally it is either Momo-san or Kaichou." Reya responded, once again in deep thought, at least she thinks more than Saji even if it's an effort to get her to train, "Now I know what you mean by narrow-minded, I've only trained against other magic users, I haven't trained against anything else."

"Exactly, and besides Momo-chan is much better at supporting than you, despite what you may think your potential lies in the offensive, so today we will start unlocking that potential"

"How exactly?"

"By teaching you how to defend against different styles" Saying this I created a normal sword that appeared in my hand

* * *

After I finished training with Reya I noticed that Serafall was walking towards Sona's peerage, so I went over to talk to her.

"Hi, Sera-tan" I said to her.

"Hi Ka-tan, sorry So-tan but it's time to go for me and Ka-tan now." Serafall said to Sona, I expected Sona to just acknowledge this and let us go but instead she looked incredibly angry.

"What! No Kazuki-san was training my peerage, he can't go now!" She yelled

"But, So-tan … Ka-tan needs to go with me" Serafall responds in her usual cute way, this seemed to throw Sona off somewhat.

"B-But, I need his help" Sona said hanging her head low, almost as if she was admitting that she felt she wasn't good enough on her own.

"Sona…" Serafall said, turning serious for a moment, this made Sona look up almost out of surprise, "You can train your peerage on your own, you just limit your thinking to working as a team, that is not always possible, sometimes individual fighting is necessary, that is how Ka-tan helps you out, as he is part of a Maou's peerage it is rare for us to gather together so he is normally fighting individually, this means that he has to work out how to fight on his own and can easily show your peerage how to as well."

"So that is why he helps me … because even I am sometimes too narrow minded" This seemed to get Sona thinking, but she went back to hanging her head low again, so I decided to speak up.

"Sona-chan, I think your problem is in a way you aren't sure if you count on your peerage yet," This made Sona's eyes open wide and she reeled back, hmm looks like I hit the nail on the head, "Just because your peerage isn't full of weird and wonderful characters like Sirzechs-sama's or have a wide variety of species and backgrounds like Rias-san's peerage, or even that your peerage don't have many sacred gear holders in them, your peerage isn't weak."

"I know that, that is why we do the tactics" I just shook my head at her comment,

"No Sona, take a page out of Sairaorg-sama's book, he looks at the power in everyone, get your peerage to train and bring out their strengths, that's what Sera-tan did with me and what I've done with Reya-chan and Saji-san, then by looking at their strengths you can train for the one on one battles"

"He's right Kaichou" Reya said, Sona turned round to look at her.

"Really?" Sona said almost surprised, I don't know why she's surprised but still.

"Yes, he taught me how to use my demonic power in a completely different way, now instead of making shields and stuff all the time, like you taught me, I can use my demonic power and use it to move things with my mind, you know like in movies!" Reya said whilst getting more and more excited.

"You see Sona, even in Rating games you cannot plan for everything for example if you were to play a game of dice figure you would currently lose each time." Sona looked shocked and slightly annoyed at my brutal honesty "The same as if you were in a real battle, as not everything can be planned, so in those circumstances battle instincts must kick in, unfortunately due to your style of training none of your peerage have those instincts except for you and that is only due to the training you have done with me and Sera-tan. What you need to do is one on one training to get a feel for all of them and to learn strengths and weaknesses. But remember to still do your tactics training it is still necessary for them to work as a team and as individuals within that team"

"I think I get it now … thank you Kazuki-san, Onee-sama" Sona said before turning back to her peerage, yet she didn't say anything, merely looking at them.

"Let's go, Ka-tan" Serafall said whilst grabbing my arm.

"Did I go too far?" I asked her once we were out of earshot.

"Nope, it was perfect, believe it or not, despite how calculating and logical So-tan is, she still does need a wakeup call every now and again." As we were walking back, I noticed that Serafall was almost leaning into my shoulder, but I decided to make nothing of it.

* * *

Later on when I got back home, Serafall was still with me as she decided that she was going to stay for the weekend again, something she was doing more and more recently. As I went in I was met by a person I really did not expect to see was sitting on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"U-um…" Before she could finish, Serafall walked into the room and interrupted her.

"Ka-tan, why is there a fallen angel in your house?" Yes, Mittelt, the fallen angel from the other day was just sitting on my Sofa in my house, I just shrugged my shoulders at her question, obviously I don't know either, "Fine, if you don't know her than I'll kill her" Serafall declared getting out her magical girl staff from Maou knows where.

"Wait, I do know her, I just don't know why she is here" I said holding Serafall back as best as I could.

"Ka-tan, you are my cutest Queen, why are you mixing with the enemy" Serafall said, trying her best to do a betrayed expression, Mittelt meanwhile was snickering at her 'cutest Queen' comment.

"I am not, I just refused to kill her in cold blood" I said, trying to explain myself, "So why are you here, anyway?"

"Umm, well I was sort of kicked out of the Grigori because we sort of killed a Longinus possessor, even though it was Raynare who did that not me, but yeah so the Longinus ended up with the enemies which was frowned upon by the leaders, because of that I was abandoned by the Grigori and have nowhere to go…" Mittelt trailed off, she was clearly quite nervous as her eyes haven't really come from her feet other than a few fleeting glances, whether she knew who Serafall was, I didn't know but to be honest she should do if the fallen angel education system had any credit.

"So you came here, to MY KA-TAN!" Serafall shouted.

"No need to shout, Sera-tan, even if she is technically in enemy territory, so you really have nowhere to go?" I ask her trying my best to keep Serafall calm, we hardly need her having a temper tantrum, and after all she could level the entire town.

"I'm sorry if I am being a hindrance, but I genuinely have nowhere else to go"

"Is she telling the truth though?" Asked Serafall, in other words she was getting me to use my sacred gear to tell if she was lying.

"No, I think she is telling the truth about being kicked out and having nowhere to go, though why she came to me is baffling, I did make it quite clear that I have a particular dislike for fallen angels."

"Well, you sort of saved my life the other day, so I just thought you were a nice person." Mittelt said, almost a bit naïvely.

"Alright I will let you stay" I saw Serafall give me a look of shock and disbelief, "Hang on a minute Sera-tan, on a few conditions"

"I accept them all" Mittelt said not waiting for me to name them

"Let me tell you what they are and then you can accept it alright" I said, honestly a bit taken aback at how she just said yes, without finding out what she was letting herself in for, Mittelt nodded silently, "Right, firstly you will tell us everything you know about the Grigori, their research on sacred gears and fallen angels in general"

I paused to see her response, Mittelt seemed slightly wary, probably over betraying her entire race it was understandable, but she ultimately nodded.

"Secondly, you will attend school here at Kuoh, so you can learn to interact with other species better" Mittelt didn't even think about this she just nodded straight away, to be fair it is a pretty good deal.

"And finally, you will be training with me as you are ridiculously weak" I said as bluntly as possible, to which she nodded, again not truly understanding how hard that will be.

"I accept them all, and I also propose that you can trace me if you want so you know I'm not going back to the Grigori." Mittelt suggested, honestly I'm surprised she was the one to suggest it, that clearly means she has completely cut her ties from the Grigori.

"Well obviously, I've already done it." I said matter-of-factly.

"Hang on, I have one further suggestion" Serafall said butting in, "You have to become, MY Ka-tan's personal maid"

"Oh I will definitely do that, thank you for the suggestion Magical Lady" Mittelt said jumping and squeezing Serafall with a surprising hug, but as it was Serafall she hugged her back even harder, completely forgetting about the animosity she was directing Mittelt's way earlier.

"Ok so I guess that's a deal then, I'll get Sona-chan to enrol you tomorrow"

* * *

 **Please Review**


End file.
